Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(7.10\times 10^{3})\times (3.00\times 10^{3})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (7.10\times 3.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{3})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 21.3 \times 10^{3\,+\,3}$ $= 21.3 \times 10^{6}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $21.3$ is the same as $2.130 \times 10$ $ = {2.130 \times 10} \times 10^{6} $ $= 2.130\times 10^{7}$